


Knot Rookie

by al-the-remix (only_blue)



Series: Alpha/Alpha Series [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, Knotting, Lube Syringe, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_blue/pseuds/al-the-remix
Summary: There was a big difference between Sidney Crosby the alpha who liked to sleep with other alphas, and Sidney Crosby the alpha who liked to take it.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Series: Alpha/Alpha Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705681
Comments: 28
Kudos: 306





	Knot Rookie

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to sevenfists always for making me seem literate

Zhenya spent a good, long while sucking Sid off. Popping on and off the head of his dick till it was red and shiny like one of those suckers Zhenya liked to keep tucked into his cheek. The whole point was to get Sid to relax a little. Get him to where he was loose and heavy-limbed and easily arranged down by the end of the bed. Belly down and thick thighs parted. Shit , that was the best view. His ass was like two fat pillows, muscular and plush. Balls heavy and pink from attention. Zhenya cupped them in his hand.

“Are you just going to look or what?”

Zhenya grinned. Sid was twisted around trying to get a good look over his shoulder. He was still trying to be bossy but he just came off sounding breathy. Worked up and desperate from being manhandled a bit, put into a position he wasn’t used to. This was going to be so good, Zhenya could tell. He gave Sid’s balls another firm squeeze.

“Geno--”

“Shh--” Zhenya pressed one slick finger into his ass before Sid could finish that thought. Slow, and all the way down to the last knuckle, relishing the sound of Sid’s words cutting off on a sharp sigh.

“There you go, not so hard.”

Sid took a deep breath and Zhenya was pretty sure he heard “shut up” on the exhale, the effect ruined by the way Sid’s face was mashed into the comforter. They had only done this a few times before. Over the last month, Zhenya had been able to coax Sid into letting him slip a finger or two into his ass while he blew him. But it had never been like this: Sid on full display, presenting , as Zhenya slipped a second finger in along the first and rocked them shallowly into Sid’s body.

Sid groaned and wiggled, settling into the feeling, dropping his chest deeper into the bed as Zhenya kept up the same even pace, the one he knew drove Sid a little crazy. Brushing repeatedly over where he was hot and swollen inside. Zhenya wanted Sid to ask for it, even if it wasn’t with his words. Only when Sid spread his thighs wider and rocked back into it, his breath coming in harsh pants, did Zhenya slide his fingers back out. Sid’s hole stayed open for a second before winking shut.

“Think you ready now.” Zhenya patted Sid on the ass and then tried to subtly wipe his greasy fingers off on Sid’s skin.

By the way Sid squinted at him over his shoulder it didn’t work. Zhenya busied himself with the plastic bag sitting innocuously on the bed.

Sid watched him rifle through it and huffed, “I can’t believe you actually bought that thing.”

That thing was what’d gotten this ball rolling in the first place. A lube syringe that Zhenya had found on an online sex shop. Filed under “Alpha and Beta toys ” and marketed as “Good for first time knotting.”

Zhenya thought it was the best thing, possibly ever. Mostly because of the way Sid’s face had twisted up when Zhenya showed him the advertisement.

“What do you think?” Zhenya had asked.

“That’s a little bit below your skill level, isn’t it?” Sid asked, smirking. He thought he was so funny.

He wasn’t wrong though. Zhenya was a veteran pro at taking it up the ass. Minimal assistance needed.

“Maybe I buy for you, hmm?” Zhenya brandished the iPad at him. “Best for rookie. Can’t take it, need so much help.”

It was supposed to be a joke. Zhenya hadn’t been prepared for it when Sid had turned abruptly pink, face wiped clean of that dumb, smug expression of his. Sid had never shown much interest in getting knotted before. The only time Zhenya had pressed him about it, the answer he had gotten was: “I’d try it,” with zero follow-up. It was okay, Zhenya could take a hint. There were lots of other things they could try. Sex was a fairly new addition to their relationship, after all.

Zhenya was intimately familiar with Sid’s sexual history, probably more so than any of his exes. He’d watched Sid casually pick up big guys at bars for years. But there was a big difference between Sidney Crosby the Alpha who liked to sleep with other Alphas, and Sidney Crosby the Alpha who liked to take it. You could pretend that the difference didn’t mean much in the NHL anymore, but that wasn’t true. Sid and Zhenya both knew it very well.

Now Zhenya suspected Sid was more worried about just how much he would like it rather than not liking it at all.

Sid had that same red, constipated expression on his face when Zhenya pulled the syringe out of its packaging, turning his head back into the pillow of his arms. Zhenya laughed softly. Sid made it too easy sometimes.

It took some fiddling and Zhenya almost dropping the bottle of lube to get it filled up. But everything after that was easy.

Zhenya settled his hand on Sid’s hip and chuckled. This was such a weird mixture of hot and ridiculous. “Take deep breath.”

Sid laughed with him. “You’re such a professional.”

“I’m best .” Zhenya cupped Sid’s hip and gave it a squeeze. The syringe was slim and slipped into Sid’s hole with barely any pressure. Zhenya slid it in all the way and eased the lever down, emptying the lube deep inside. He twisted it and thrust slowly, spreading the lube around. Sid made a small noise and pushed back into it, keeping his head planted firmly in his forearms.

“Can you feel?” Zhenya asked. The syringe looked so small in his hand but Sid was tight .

“No.” Sid gasped at a particularly deep thrust, but the red that was steadily spreading down his shoulders said otherwise. “You have a very good technique.”

Sid's voice was strained and Zhenya bit down on his lip to stop another laugh. “Have best rookie for practice.”

Sid groaned and his hips twitched when Zhenya pulled the syringe out. He took a moment to appreciate his handiwork, getting his hands on Sid’s ass and spreading him wide. Excess lube dripped out of him and down over his balls, and Zhenya spread it around so he was slick all over. Sid didn't smell like an Omega, but he looked ripe.

Zhenya slicked his hand over his cock and shuffled up close behind Sid on the mattress, pressing the head to the soft give of Sid’s hole.

Sid arched into it. “Get in me.”

It took a little bit of pressure to work the tip inside. Even after all of that, Sid was still tight. Zhenya thrust shallowly and guided Sid’s hips till he dropped his head and rocked himself back on the first few centimetres of Zhenya’s dick. He was so hot around the head of Zhenya’s dick that Zhenya couldn’t help but push in deeper with a groan, digging his fingers in tight. Sid made a sound like all the air left his body and tightened around Zhenya like a vise.

“Fuck, here.” Zhenya rocked back out, a slow, sweet, drag, and helped Sid tuck his thighs further under his body so he was curled over his legs. This time when he pressed in to the hilt, Sid’s spine arched and he moaned, voice breaking on it.

Zhenya fucked him like that, curled up and in deep, steady pulses. He watched Sid’s broad back as he slowly sank further into the mattress, hands knotted tight in the sheets. After that first moan Sid had gone silent, and all Zhenya could hear was the squelch of lube and harsh breathing.

Zhenya pressed his hand flat to the center of Sid’s back, watching the colour spread from his neck down his spine to under Zhenya’s palm. Zhenya pushed him down more firmly into the mattress and felt Sid’s muscles tense then go liquid.

“I'm--I’m going to come. Fuck, I'm going to come,” Sid said. His voice sounded raw and on the verge of frantic.

Zhenya brought both his hands up and gripped Sid’s shoulders tight, snapping his hips in short, sharp thrusts.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Sid chanted, rocking back into him.

They kept that rhythm as Sid got more and more rigid under Zhenya’s hands, muscles taut and letting out tiny groans on each exhale. Zhenya smoothed his hands down over Sid’s ribcage, fingers digging into the meat of his hips. He tried to keep his thrusts even, at a pace he thought Sid liked, but it was so hard to tell. Sid had gone quiet again, and nothing but the slapping sounds of their bodies meeting filled the air. Sid’s back muscles were highlighted by the sheen of sweat as his already pink skin turned a deep blotchy red. Zhenya couldn’t even tell if he was breathing.

“Sid?” Zhenya asked quietly.

Nothing. Sid didn’t answer. Zhenya pulled out, feeling a little frantic himself. What if Sid really hated it after all? He rolled Sid so he was lying on his side and push his leg up. Sid’s knot had popped at the base of his cock, pink and dripping at the tip between his thighs.

“Oh Sid . ” He looked like a mess. Zhenya petted his hip. “You come?”

“Can’t." Sid’s voice was thick. "I can’t do it.” He took a deep, shuddering sigh. “Pass me the vibrator?”

Zhenya leaned over to dig through the bedside table.

“Thanks,” Sid said when Zhenya handed it to him, like Zhenya was doing him a favour. Like he wasn’t wrecked just from seeing Sid pop his knot over getting fucked, orgasm or no.

Sid settled into this new position, on his side, hand holding the vibrator disappearing between his legs. “Can you put it back in?”

Could he.

Sid sucked in his breath when Zhenya pushed back inside. He felt just as sweet.

“Just like that.” Sid sighed, his eyes fluttering shut as he pressed the vibrator to the base of his dick, over the tender swell of his knot, rocking his hips between Zhenya’s cock and the vibrations. Sid's face screwed up and his mouth dropped open, getting himself worked up again as Zhenya rocked inside him. Each time he drove in deep it brought Sid quickly closer to the edge. The tendons in his forearms strained where he pressed the vibrator tight to his dick, muscles bunching.

“Harder,” Sid choked out.

Zhenya adjusted his grip on Sid's soft hip and that massive fucking thigh, Sid’s body twisting against it. He picked up the pace, pressing Sid down tight to the bed and pistoned his hips.

“I’m gonna come” Sid repeated, voice sounding panicked. His body was locking up under Zhenya’s hands. “Geno, Geno--”

“Good, come. Want so much Sid.” Zhenya was teetering on the edge himself. “Want to see you come on my dick.”

Sid pressed his red face to the sheet, mouth open on a silent moan, and clenched down around him viciously. His body jolted when the beginnings of Zhenya’s knot caught on his rim, shocking a sharp cry out of him. Sid shuddered through it, curling into the mattress, and he came in long pulses. From where Zhenya had Sid’s leg pushed up he could see the way his the base of his cock throbbed with it, making a mess of his hand.

Zhenya had to reach down and lock his fingers around the base of his dick so he wouldn't knot.

Sid was twitchy around him with aftershocks. Zhenya pulled out to get a good look at him. Sid’s hole looked pink and fucked open. He really wanted to get his knot in that, come in him because Sid said he could. Because he didn’t know any better, yet.

Zhenya curled up behind him and leaned down, pressing a kiss to Sid’s sweaty hairline. He rubbed the head of his dick over Sid’s hole. He was still so greasy.

Zhenya pressed his lips to Sid’s neck and murmured, “You want it?”

Sid squirmed against him. “Yeah, give it to me. I can take it,” dumb horny shit flowing easily out of his mouth, still high off of coming. “Give me that fat knot."

All the tension had left Sid’s body when Zhenya pushed in for the third time. He pressed a slick hand to Sid’s belly and hitched his hips. It wouldn’t take much; Zhenya already felt like he was going to burst through his skin. Sid was soft and sweet around him, and it made his ass clench and his balls ache. He only got a few thrusts in before he felt that familiar hot pressure at the base of his dick grow insistent. He kept his eyes trained the sliver of Sid’s face he could see when he pressed forward and ground his knot in, fighting to keep them open so he wouldn’t miss the way Sid’s face crumpled and he let out a whine, stuck on Zhenya’s knot.

“Shh, good.” Zhenya buried his face in Sid’s shoulder. He had never needed to come this bad in his life, sliding in deep and trembling through it. Murmuring stupidly into Sid’s sweaty skin, “Your ass is perfect. You’re perfect, wet, tight.” Then he remembered something. “Best rookie.”

At that Sid let out a strangled noise and Zhenya unloaded into him. The rush of blood was so loud in his ears. He listened to Sid’s uneven breaths and his very quiet "oh my god" as Zhenya rocked inside him, savouring the feeling. It always felt like so much when Sid knotted him. Like everything was suddenly heightened, every sense lit up like a firecracker. He wanted Sid to like this as much as he did, maybe for selfish reasons. Zhenya felt so much when they were locked together so intimately. He wanted Sid to feel the same things he did.

He pressed his cheek to Sid’s, scraping their jaws together. Relishing the cocktail that was their scents combined. A satisfied rumble reverberated between where their chests were pressed together. Zhenya didn’t know who started it, but it was a good feeling. He tightened his arm around Sid’s waist, milking it for all that it was worth. Sid liked to be the big spoon.

"Oh man, I'm going to be sore already. I can tell," Sid said.

Zhenya chuckled, smacking a kiss to the side of Sid’s neck where he was already envisioning leaving a claim mark. "Fuck you best."

"Yeah." Sid reached back to squeeze his thigh where they were pressed together. "Maybe a little too good. I'm going to pass out."

"Sleep then."

Sid snorted. "With your dick in my ass?"

"Yes. Shh, we sleep now." Zhenya tucked his nose behind Sid's ear, where his scent was richest. Sid smelled to Zhenya like promises. It wasn’t the same kind of promises he had experienced knotting Omegas: babies and fertility. Sid smelled familiar. He smelled like home, and the shampoo in Zhenya's shower, and the hope of new things to come.


End file.
